Free Fallin
by Draqonelle
Summary: A song fic... Amelia has an accident and certain inevitable truths...


A song fic. "Freefallin" sung originally by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. Lime, Shounen ai, tasteless sausage jokes, WAFFy, or Dark. You make the call.  
  
  
Freefalling  
  
Zelgadis and Xellos were sniffing the air in the morning. Getting lost was never so much fun. They were curled unseperable in that cave with cool grey stone walls. There barely enough room for them to breath without their breathes curling. Zelgadis smiled and nibbled his ear. Such warm flesh  
"You're going to go back to them with the same story."Xellos asked  
"A cure. It's not that much of a story."  
Xellos sighed.  
"We're so close I think I am flesh." Zelgadis said nibbling his shoulder. Zelgadis took a long series of breaths, and banished everything from him that was not feeling or breathing. He was smiling.  
"Xelgadis-san. Are you up here? Zelgadis-san."  
And she appeared.  
They stare.  
Amelia began to fumble and fell out of thin air.  
  
~She's a good girl, loves her papa  
loves Ciephied and Justice too  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Zelgadis  
loves horses and her boyfriend too~  
  
Zelgadis gasped "Amelia. Look out."  
He grabbed for her but she's falling too fast.  
"No Amelia."  
Xellos stood up "Levitation!!"  
Amelia slowed down as the spell cushioned her impact, but kept tumbling  
"Amelia." He ran quickly.  
"Zelgadis." Xellos grabs his arm "You're pants honey."  
Lina and Gourry arrived at the scream. Xellos was conveniently covered up by his magic. Zelgadis is half nude. from the waist up.  
"Amelia Amelia are you alright?" Zelgadis shook her.  
"Stop it Zelgadis stop it you'll break her."  
Zelgadis runs into Xellos's arms. Xellos opened his violet eyes to an expression that was more mysterious than he could ever be. As if he had tasted the tears of the dead or something sweet to the mazoku, in his arms. And he stood in the light holding Zelgadis up from despair as he wept.  
Amelia looked at them "I'm fine Lina. I'm fine."  
*****  
  
Prince Phil approached "oh My precious little girl. How could you scare your papa like that? While the fight for Justice never ceases. Warriors of Justice must compose themselves. Lots of rest. And none of this junk food. Oh I don't mean to nag. That is the last thing I would do. But you are on the path to becoming the First Warrior of Justice and I-"  
On the outside glass. She heard a tap. She moved only her eyes. Zelgadis was there smiling broadly, but there were tears in his eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was like he was perfect. Like he knew just where to be to make her heart soar and her love for him grow.  
But Zelgadis turned around he turned to his right. Xellos was there.  
It was Xellos he was kissing in his passionate joy. It was Xellos he was running to for comfort. But it was also Xellos turning green and sweaty as all his unfettered joy entered him. Xellos looked like he was going to explode. Zelgadis gasped and held him up preventing him from falling.   
Then he looked in the window. Xellos looked at her. His eyes smiling, face smiling as it always was. His hand going back and forth, waving. Amelia didn't know if it was hello or goodbye. She sunk back in her bed.  
"Amelia-chan. Oh are you tired. Is your father a bother?"  
"I want to be alone." Amelia lowered her head into the pillow.  
"Of course honey get some sleep." Prince Phil got up walked away.   
Amelia waited until Papa left and walked to the window where Zelgadis had watched over her, watching him fly way with Xellos.  
  
~It's a long day livin' in Seiryun  
there's a freeway through her royal court yard  
and I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart~  
  
Xellos and Zelgadis floated down, Zelgadis apologizing and petting his soft hair.  
"You feel better?"Zelgadis asked, "Are you going to be sick?"  
"It's just you are so happy. But it won't last. No one has a perfectly happy moment Zel-chan. Something new always comes up. I love you. I could tolerate any mood you were ever in. Even if you won a 10 million dollar lottery or found your long lost cure. Their is no happiness so great that I would not endure it with you."  
"Does Mazouka love poetry have any meter at all? Zelgadis smiled.  
"I like the wind today." Xellos smiled as they flew on.  
  
~And I'm free, I'm free fallin'~  
Amelia looked out her window to watch them fly away, together in love.  
*****  
Zelgadis returned and hugged Amelia, with Xellos a safe distance away out behind the glass.  
"Amelia. I thought I killed you."  
Xellos grinned"And I saved you."  
Lina glomped her "Oh I'm so glad you are okay." the smacked her "Baka what did you do? How did you fall from the sky? You can fly better than a bird. Grrr. If Zelgadis and-"  
"And me. I saved Amelia. Just for kicks. I could have let her die but I didn't."  
Lina gritted her teeth, "And Xellos weren't there you would have died. Oh-" She squeaked "You would have died, oh Amelia. I am so glad you aren't dead." Lina wept into her. "But if you ever do that again I swear I will never forgive you, you lousy dip. If you do this to me again you'd... die WAAAAAH!"  
Zelgadis couldn't resist a roll of the eyes. Xellos made the cuckoo bird sign.  
"You louzy stone faced freak and you mazouka fruitcake. I'm trying to talk to my friend." Lina shook her fists at him.  
"That's the last time I do something heroic." Xellos frowned "People are so rude."  
"And he's my fruitcake. Feel free to call him anything else. Scum worm, mangy dog, loser, wolfbane."  
"Wolfbane. That is a secret."  
"Namagomi."  
Xellos gritted his teeth.  
Gourry patted her on the head "Maybe you should have worn a sheeps bladder. Whenever I'm swimming I wear one so I don't drown."  
"She was flying." Lina pointed out.  
"Oh. Well then she'll need to do something to protect her from drowning while flying."Gourry said.  
"She didn't drown."Lina pounded her fists.  
Amelia didn't know if she had drowned. No air, no light no hope, all vaccumed out plunging. What had happened? Nothing. Zelgadis felt something else. It was a feeling not anything she could see or stop. Nothing had happened. It's just... the world was unfair.  
*****  
  
Prince Phil slurped up his goblet of orange juice as the others began to eat.  
"Haha. Hearty spirits all." He looked at Lina and Gourry eating "A royal banquet deserves a hearty apetite."  
Of course food wasn't on Amelia's mind.  
What do two men do when they are alone? Amelia thought absently poking ate her sausages.   
"Oi Amelia, you gonna eat that?" Gourry speared the sausage.  
"Gourry." Amelia stared at the swordsman suspiciously.  
"Yes Amelia."  
"You're a man right?"  
"Yep." He bit the other sausage.  
"Is there anyway for... um see Zelgadis and well Xellos they are men, well kind of, and I have a question about men things and-"  
Lina smiled "Hah sausage!"  
Gourry" That was in my mouth."  
"Was is the right term."  
"Lina I was asking Gourry a man question."  
"There are no men question. Besides I'm a trillion times smarter than him. Ask me..."  
"How would two men-" But the question was cut off as the doors opened.  
  
~All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
move west down Ventura Blvd.~  
  
Xellos walked behind Zelgadis showing him off like a giant jewel, thrusting him in peoples faces, fidgeting with him while he spoke. Zelgadis looked like a slab of rose quartz, he was blushing so hard. Zelgadis snapped at him a few times as Xellos's hands wandered. The couple was in perfect spirits during the dinner.  
Lina sat awestruck with a sausage in her mouth. She spat it out.  
"Here this is yours Gourry."  
"Eww." Gourry said and let it fall on the table.  
"You are a sick woman." Gourry said.  
"They are awful brave doing that stuff in public.   
Zelgadis held his hand, giving Xellos an eskimo kiss. Of course when Xellos's hand wandered too far down his torso, Zelgadis's heavy stone fingers were more than enough to discourage the attempt. Zelgadis laughed at the sound of chipping bone and his lover's whimpering and shrieking.  
"Ooh it's that Mr. Zelgadis. Not hungry I suppose. And that strange girl. Oh?" Prince Phil snuck down and whispered to his daughter.  
"Um Father."  
"Oh yes she's pretty in an usual way. A little butch butch but-"  
"Prince Phil." Lina giggled uncomfortably.  
"Is he with that young man? I thought he was a girl the way he's with the Chimera."  
"I wasn't paying attention."  
"The purple one who doesn't eat."  
"Papa. I-"  
"Pah well. Judgement is not reserved for mortals. Our duty as human beings is justice and love." Prince Phil said.  
"It's just not right." Amelia stirred her potatoes into an old shape. A face she knew  
  
~And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts~  
  
Amelia threw down her napkin and ran away. Tearing off the poofs and ruffles on her dress trying to escape her anger and pain and weakness. She stormed to the window and threw it open.  
  
~And I'm free, I'm free fallin'  
  
Prince Phil shook his head as he entered along the tiny stream of torchlight to the dark room where Amelia was brooding.  
"I know this is no time for you to listen to you old father but-"  
Amelia exploded into tears and threw her arms around him. She hugged him as the tears fell.  
"No tears can be shed like this over childish generalizations. These are woman's tears."  
"When I found out, Zelgadis didn't love me. I just stopped. I died. I feel like I'm going to die. I'm never going to fly again."  
Prince Phil put his hand on her shoulder "When the heart is burdened you cannot fly."  
She rested her head against him. They did not speak. They did not look   
"But you are a beautiful woman. And one day you will find true love."  
"I never seen you in that dress. It's nicer than your old green one."  
Amelia laughed to herself. "Just a little tailoring."  
"I'm going back to our guests."  
*****  
Xellos smiled "You say the duty of humans is justice. Maybe but there destiny is pain. Creatures like the Ryozouka and the Mazouka they have no pain like humans. They have the powers of gods, they are not hampered by long lives and broken hearts. It is a man and a woman's destiny, whatever her station whatever her character to know pain. That is why there is justice. It is the way mortals change, they way they grow up."  
Zelgadis was looking at him.  
"But the thing about pain is that even though it's always there it always goes away or changes or dies. Pain is a strange thing."  
Zelgadis looked at him "Wow. You are full of crap today. Since when the penchant for sohpistry."  
Xellos looked over his shoulder at the departing girl.  
"We all pick up annoying habits from our friends." Xellos smiled "But there is something to tell you..."  
*****  
Amelia stood on the edge of the castle tower looking down on the city below.  
Is life pain? Could Xellos be right about something? Was it only the way it shifted? How long had Zelgadis been unhappy? How long had he been alone in the world without friends let alone some one to love him.  
By the gods it wasn't fair. Who even believed that a mazouka could fall in love? They weren't supposed to. It was supposed to be about sex and misery and corruption.  
But Amelia couldn't deny what she saw between the two. Not that she had witnessed most of the passion. The way the two danced delicately around each other in fascination and the veil of contempt hiding respect. Like two duelists armed with swords, reacting to each other's lives.  
She had never been that to him She was at best a stationary object. Adoring, sweet, caring. Pathetic. But Zelgadis couldn't live his life with her.  
It was so unfair. She loved him the most. Didn't that mean anything?   
*****  
"Fine then go to her. I'll just live off this heart ache for a month or two and plague your children with boils and webbed feet." Xellos said, turning around trying to teleport. Zelgadis grabbed him by the shoulders so he couldn't.  
Zelgadis turned around, "That is really low."  
"Good. It's a gift. Or a habit."  
"I don't know. I couldn't live with myself if she...."  
Wind blew between them.  
"Whatever you do, it won't solve her problem." Xellos said.  
"It's not about her. It's about us. She has to know my choice. Or maybe she has to know it is my choice or something."  
"Why are we even thinking about this? It's just a lot of grief. If you want her get here before she stabs herself with something."  
Zelgadis grabbed his cloak. Xellos froze trapped by his tender grip. Xellos closed his eyes and felt Zelgadis behind him. Zelgadis just held his cape.  
"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that to anyone. I think you want to comfort me, to give me pleasure."  
Xellos didn't turn around "Our relationship is not a very good deal. The Mazouka don't deal with storybook relationships very well. If I were you, I'd stick with the wraith of a jealous mazouka and marry her."  
"You are not me. I'm impulsive and reckless."  
"You aren't stupid."  
"When I can get what I want I am. That's why I'm a chimera. That's why we made love in the first place. If you can't love me because your a mazouka- or-"  
The violet haired demon smirked "I can love you because life without you even for a moment would rip me into shreds. And the thought of losing you gives me all my fear. That's the way I can love you, Zel-chan."  
"That's the sweetest thing a mazouka ever said to me." Zelgadis smiled. Xellos felt him move his hand and his cloak fell back into place. Zelgadis had left.  
  
  
~I wanna glide down over Xoana  
I wanna write her name in the sky~  
  
They flew forever past the city limits. Amelia watched Xelgadis float in the air next to her. She looked at him. He looked at her.   
"Hi Amelia."  
"Hello Zelgadis."  
They were in the wind. Like it. She smiled and hotdogged, barn rolling around him. Zelgadis smirked. He tried a little flip of his own. Amelia enjoyed to see him happy. Comfortable. And something so small had changed in her love... Zelgadis. Something that no one could say. Maybe some vulgar person would say it was improvements in his love life.  
Zelgadis tried to do a back flip but lost the steam. It was hard to fly when one was so heavy.  
Amelia gasped and flew to catch him.  
"Zelgadis!"  
"WHoops."  
Amelia held him up. She looked at him straight in the face. His beautiful face. They had never been that close. She could feel his breath, rushing in and out like a river. His heart was racing from the fall.  
She blinked. He was in her arms. This was the way it was supposed to work. How could any old Mazouka. He was in her power. She could do it. She could make him do what was right. Amelia lowered her lips towards his. Zelgadis froze with a bewildered look on his face. Then it became angry.   
"Amelia stop it now."  
Amelia let him go.  
Zelgadis flew away from her and landed on the mesa above the valley.   
She sped after him.  
  
Xellos looked from the castle roof. This wasn't being untrusting. He wasn't being pathetic. It was a nice day, a nice sunset. If he happened to see Zelgadis passing in the air or saw Amelia and him speaking, it wouldn't be his fault. But it was pathetic, because after an hour he knew they were gone. He brushed his lips. They itched. His whole nose itched too. It was probably just pollen. Filling his eyes with tears and clogging his nose. He stared at the sunset. Trying to forget how cute Amelia and Zelgadis looked together. He was getting sick.  
Dammit. Damn Zelgadis. How dare he. Bringing pleasure to a lover, then support, then comfort, he never knew he could be nice without killing himself. Now Zelgadis was away with another person and Xellos was worried. And the only reason he was with her was to make her feel better. WHy did he despise the idea that Zelgadis would betray him feel guilty? Why did everything have to pack away so neatly.  
He sneezed again. He closed his eyes Zelgadis was thinking about him. He wiped his nose. he could make Amelia feel better. Zelgadis could fix everything. Well he may have lost the ability to terrorize and exploit all people as if they were puppets, he may have lost the ability to relish all suffering and anguish without impugnity, but at least he had mind blowing sex awaiting him, and maybe even neurotic self doubt. Xellos bundled up and sniffled.  
*****  
"Zelgadis!" Amelia said landing in front of him.  
Zelgadis turned away from her.  
"Amelia, I'm glad you're not dead."  
"So you can smooch Xellos? Hmm I didn't think you would need a reason." Amelia said.  
"Amelia." Zelgadis shook his head. "You haven't been well. I just want to know what's wrong. And you pull this when I can't do anything about it. I thought you were better than that."  
"Better than what. I would never hurt you."  
"It's in your eyes. You were trying to overpower me with your magic. Trying to... make me feel thing I don't. What is so bad that you could change so much?"  
"What is wrong? You kissed him. Right in front of me. I couldn't believe it." Amelia shrieked "How could you do that to me?"  
"I wasn't doing it to you. I was kissing him. I'm sorry."  
"Then when I woke up, there he was again. And you were holding him and helping him fly and-Are the two of you trying to kill me?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You can't-"  
Zelgadis's eyes falsh "I'm sorry I didn't like it when you stole that sloppy awful kiss while I was helpless." Zelgadis's eyes tightened "I guess I should just lie back and let you do whatever you want to me just because it would hurt your feelings." Zelgadis sat down.  
"I just... didn't know what to do... to make you... want me." Amelia said softly.  
"Well I'm sorry. It didn't work."  
The wind roared too loud for them to finish.  
  
~I wanna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for awhile~  
  
"Zelgadis you know when I found you that day when I stopped flying?"  
"Amelia- Please just-"  
"I don't know how I can tell you this."  
"Amelia. I love Xellos. I'm going to be with him. I just want to know if you are going to be okay."  
"It's wrong. It's not fair. I love you."  
"You think you do. Maybe you do. But I can't be with you. I don't care how many perfect moments or perfect shots or perfect romantic things we share together I can't be with you. I will always love Xellos."  
"Then why do you torture me. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone."  
"Amelia please. I will never abandon you. You are so important to me. To all of us. You are my friend. And if I leave you, I'm not worthy of that. I'm going to stick by you. He's goign to stick by you."  
"Why do we have to be friends? Why don't you just go?"  
"Seeing you like this hurts me. I didn't realize how important all of you were until Xellos came along."  
Amelia stared and laughed "You didn't know the meaning of what a weirdo jerk was."  
"Swish. But he started it. Be my friend Amelia. Let me help you."  
"You can't help how I feel."  
"How do you feel?"  
"I love you because-"  
Zelgadis looked straight into her.  
"You should be my boyfriend. It's not fair."  
"Amelia-"  
"Goddamn Zelgadis. That day I couldn't fly, that morning... You were smiling. You were smiling. And I hate you for it."  
  
Zelgadis reached on towards her.  
"You were smiling because everything had worked out. You are in love. And he makes you happy and he would do anything for you. Even make you happy and send himself to the doctors. And there isn't one thing in the world that's wrong."  
Amelia turned to him "Except it's not me."  
She threw her arms around him.  
"I want you to love me."  
  
~And I'm free, I'm free fallin'~  
  
Zelgadis moved his arms to hug her soft form. He rested his stone cheek on her hair. He was so tall and strong and his embrace was so hard. He looked in her face. He kissed her chin.  
And the world spun beneath them as two friends embraced on the cliff.  
  
*****  
Zelgadis swooped low.  
"Zelgadis."Xellos coughed  
"Xellos?" Zelgadis said confused pulling down on the roof.  
"I miss you."Xellos said groggily.  
"You don't look so good. You were waiting for me?" Zelgadis  
"I had to make sure you weren't getting any on the sly from your pretty friend. You're a very sexy (cough) chimera."Xellos coughed. "By the way if you do. Juuou-sama said I can kill you both."  
Xellos did have a colorful way of speaking. Even the insults and threats were flattering.  
"You look horrible. Did you get sick waiting for me?" Zelgadis turned mooshy and soft, quiet. Like he was a different person. This was not the Zelgadis she was meant to see. This man was for Xellos.  
  
"You two go to bed. And sleep. I'm going away."  
"Good night Amelia." Xellos said.  
"Take care of him." Amelia said without turning around. To no one in particular.  
  
Zelgadis rubbed his lover's tummy. Sweat was pouring off Xellos's pale face.  
"I'm not letting yourself sleep if I can't." Xellos said weakily.   
"You're hot." He felt his cheeks.  
"Thank you." Xellos smiled.  
"I mean feverish." Zelgadis picked him up.  
"It's not contagious." Xellos said weakily. "Just hold me."  
Zelgadis pet him. "What's wrong Xellos? What happened?"  
"I don't think Amelia is as sad as she had hoped, now you've rejected her." Xellos held his forehead.  
"Are you-"Zelgadis was surprised. Xellos wasn't even trying to hurt her anyone. He'd rather suffer in silence and give himself a cold, than antagonize the girl.  
"It's how it's supposed to be." Xellos said "So unless you want to drive Amelia back to the depths of despair I suggest you just shut your trap, beoch"  
"You horribly sentimental old beast." Zelgadis said, "You don't even care that Amelia is happy."  
"Pain leaves and changes. I'll find some more."  
Zelgadis kissed him.  
"Love doesn't." Xellos said. "I love you Zelgadis."  
"And I love you."  
*****  
She swooped up. She learned something. But you always had to pull up. Even if you failed and died, no one ever flies into the ground. So Amelia soared towards the stars.  
"Goodbye Zelgadis."  
  
OWARI  
  
With much love to Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers 


End file.
